Cell Shaded
|video = Dragon Ball Z KAI Abridged Parody Episode 3.5 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }} Cell Shaded is the 3.5th episode of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged. It was first uploaded on YouTube on July 24, 2019. Synopsis Cell finishes singing Smash Mouth's "All-Star", and calls Piccolo "daddy" before regurgitating a baby out of his tail. When Piccolo says that he isn't ready for that level of commitment, Cell then drinks the baby again, much to the former's horror. Kami then warns Piccolo that he's getting into his head and arm, and as Cell drinks Piccolo through his arm, he calls him "daddy" again because he's "nine guys". Krillin and Future Trunks come to help, but the former notices that Cell's crotch is the same as his beak. Cell's crotch then performs the Solar Flare and escapes to eat his siblings up. Onboard Yamcha's ship, the group wonders what they can do without Goku, only for the latter to appear and take Gohan to Kami's Lookout. There, Mr. Popo welcomes the Saiyans to the "Room of Infinite Bullshit", and after Vegeta is stunned that they will train for a day that feels like a year, he and Trunks are locked in the room. Afterwards, Goku and Gohan decide to do nothing until the worst comes to be. At Kame House, the Androids arrive to kill Goku, only for Android 17 and Piccolo to fight all-out Looney Tunes style. Piccolo is knocked out, and Cell plans on eating his Onii-chan. While Android 16 hits Cell with a "Gundam Sound Effect", Android 17 allows Cell to absorb him as they're not blood brothers. Cell morphs into his Semi-Perfect form, but Tenshinhan comes to do the last cool thing he'll ever do in the series by blasting Cell with the Shin Kikōhō until he collapses. Before Cell can kill Tenshinhan, Goku arrives to save him and Piccolo, before warning Cell that he's going to "f**king die". Suddenly, Super Saiyan Vegeta arrives and kicks Cell to the ground, but the latter convinces him to let him absorb Android 18. Afterward, Cell goes Perfect and bitch-slaps Krillin, Vegeta and Trunks. As Cell leaves to start a tournament, Krillin declares that he and 16 are friends now, despite the latter still wanting to kill Goku. As Cell makes his ring, Goku and Gohan exit the Room of Infinite Bullshit, only to see the lookout on fire. Goku blames Vegeta for this. Piccolo gives Gohan his own set of clothes, and when Trunks announces that they don't have Dragon Balls anymore, Goku gets Dende, who is more than happy to become a god. With the tournament beginning, Alucard asks Cell if they're still doing the versus crossovers, only to leave when Cell says they're not. After, Cell shows that the only brackets are himself and Goku, which Trunks calls unfair, and everybody tells Mr. Satan to shut the fuck up. Cell and Goku fight, but the latter gives up after one hit and tells Gohan to fight the former in a year. However, Gohan breaks the "To be continued..." title card by going Super Saiyan 2 and bitch-slaps Cell back to Semi-Perfect when the latter was shocked they skipped his children. Angered by being called a dingus, Cell inflates himself in order to blow up the Earth, but Goku sacrifices himself. Unfortunately, Cell survives and kills Trunks with a Full Power Death Beam. He then rants how they've been skipping all his good parts, and ranking him below King Piccolo, but before he can go through with his threats, Gohan kills him with the Father-Son Kamehameha. While Piccolo is upset by the sacrifices they made to defeat Cell, his mood changes after Shenron arrives. Yamcha wishes for the dead to be revived, Krillin wishes for a girlfriend, and Goku wishes to stay dead, telling Gohan that he's him now... for now. In the stinger, Gohan wonders what's next for him, but Piccolo tells him that he's already peaked. While Gohan is disappointed that he went through all that for nothing, Android 16 walks by as he never died in this version. Differences from the Abridged Version *Android 16 isn't destroyed by Cell, as Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 transformation occurs as the result of a fake cliffhanger. *Mr. Satan doesn't attack Cell. *Cell sings Limp Bizkit's "My Way" instead of the Frank Sinatra song of the same name as he's being vaporized by Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. *Krillin doesn't destroy the remote. Instead, Cell just randomly finds Android 18. Running Gags *The line "I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say." is spoken once again, this time by Cell. However, he replaces "hilarious" with "perfect". *The Solar Flare freeze-frame gag returns, this time showing an image of a mouth-blasting Freeza toy. *Tien, before using the Shin Kikōhō on Cell, states that "This is the last cool thing I'll ever do. There is no joke". This is a reference to Then Who Was Monkey?, where Tenshinhan instead states "I am the only serious character in this show. That's the joke." *A variation on Piccolo's "I'm number of namekians guys now!" is used when Cell quotes "I'm '''NINE' guys!"'' *Cell's "Happy Hanukkah" jab at Tien is a callback to Christmas Tree of Might, where it's revealed that Tien is Jewish. *Cell using the line "JK not dead lol" that Freeza says in DragonThing Z Kai. Cast *Takahata101 – Cell, Dende *Lanipator – Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Popo, Shenron *MasakoX – Son Goku, Son Gohan *KaiserNeko – Trunks *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan, Android 17 *Amber Lee Connors - Android 18 *Remix - Android 16, Kami *Antfish - Mister Satan *Faulerro – Yamcha Trivia * Due to a copyright claim by Toei Animation, this video is unviewable in several countries of the Earth on YouTube. However, it's still viewable on Stream Four Star, Team Four Star's Twitch account. *This special has two jabs at Team Four Star (in a humorous way): **Goku tells Gohan to fight Cell in a year, a reference how the show took a year-long break in-between The Hard Cell and Cell-Out. **One of Cell's rants includes him being ranked 4th in the 2016 edition of DBcember, which was based on the trio's favorite villains, and how he was behind King Piccolo, who was ranked 3rd. (The number two and number one spots went to Vegeta and Freeza respectively.) *With a runtime of 6:30, this is the second-longest episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged to date after DragonThing Z Kai. *This is the second time Alucard appears in Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged, after Dragon Fool Z Kai. *The episode title refers to the "Cel Shading" photoshop rendering. *The tournament contestants are depicted by the character icons from the infamous DBGT: Final Bout videogame. **SSJ Goku's icon is actually that of GT (Adult) Goku and not Z'' Goku. *Goku curses for the first time in the series where he tells Cell he's die and Mr. Satan to "SHUT THE F*CK UP!" *After Cell becomes perfect, "Saiyan Blood" is heard when SSJ Grade 2 Vegeta is talking and "Lone Warrior" is heard when SSJ Grade 3 Future Trunks talks. *Cell's "''I'm nine guys, burgers and fries" line is a reference to the hamburger restaurant "Five Guys Burger and Fries" Animation errors *When Goku leaves the room of spirit and time and talks to Vegeta about their moms, he switches from Bulma's Capsule Corp-type Saiyan armor to his orange Gi. **In the same scene (Goku's "I don't have a mom"), Gohan is wearing his Piccolo GI with a cape but switches to broken Bulma's armor later on when he said "I'm Super saiyan now" (even the canadian subs noticed this mistake) Category:DragonBall Z Kai Abridged Category:DBZA Episodes